Jessica's Quest
by junejewel9
Summary: Chapter Three is Up!!!! Jessica's home has been invaded by Paniests. What's a pampered princess to do? r/r, flames welcome. anything welcome. my first fanfic.
1. It's A Beautiful Morning

Thanks Ella Lee and WarriorofAvalon for reviewing.  I redid this chapter and broke it up into smaller chapters.  I made a mistake the first time.  Kat.

  I awoke from a lovely dream with sunlight pouring into my emerald green eyes.  In my dream, I was no longer just Princess Jessica, but Queen Jessica, the most beloved ruler ever.  In my dream, I was handing out jewels to all the peasants of Balimare, where my father rules as king with my mother at his side.  I closed my eyes, savoring the image of me in the Royal Jewels and a silk, shiny dress. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.  Eloise, my favorite lady-in-waiting, rubbed her eyes, and seeing that I was awake, jumped up with a yawn.

"Need anything, Your Majesty?  I'll put on your clothes!" She trotted to my wardrobe and flung open the doors.  She began rifling through my silk dresses.

"No, just pick it out, please," I said with a silvery laugh.  "Oh, and you don't need to call me 'Majesty'.  Just plain Jessica is fine."  I bounced up to a sitting position and grabbed a silver comb and mirror from the bedside table.  I tried to run the comb through my long, golden hair, but got stuck on a big knot.  Eloise bustled over and snatched the comb from my hand.

"No, no, no, Your Majes-Jessica.  I'll comb it."  She sat down on my bed, and my terrier, Fritzy, woke at the sudden pressure.  He yawned, showing his little pink tongue, crawled over onto my lap and fell asleep again.  In this time, Eloise's nimble fingers had gotten out all the knots.   Eloise picked up the gown she had chosen off my dressing table and showed it to me.  It was a light, sky-blue color and would look well with my long hair tumbling down my back.   I dressed quickly and walked elegantly down the winding staircase to the kitchen.

Like it so far?  I do. I am writing on my spare time, so don't expect anything too soon.   I might stop if you all don't rewiew. Please, please, _please  review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Luv, Kat

  



	2. A Puzzling Prediction

Thanks once again, my same two reviewers.

**WarriorOfAvalon****: I'm glad you think it's better.  And I will continue, if more people are good like you and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ella Lee:  The first time I made a mistake and put the whole story I had written so far instead of just the first chapter.  I hope you still like it!**

On with the story…  
 

"Good morning, my little _Pelma_!  Have a nice sleep?"  Samantha, our cook asked.  She spoke with a heavy Kerain accent, and _Pelma__, in Kerainish, means 'blossoming flower'.  _

"_Khah__!" I replied, saying 'hello,' 'goodbye,' and 'yes.'  "I will be eating in the garden."  I grabbed a plate loaded with eggs, sausage, bread, and bacon and headed out the back door.  I heard the scrabble of claws on marble and looked down to see Fritzy panting at my feet.  I handed him a scrap of bacon and a pat on the head._

"Good boy," I murmured.  I walked to the gardens and sat on a stone bench.   I ate my delicious breakfast in silence, listening to the birds chirp.  I finished and spread the scraps on the ground.  Immediately, a deer, a fox, and three birds appeared and ate it.  I did this everyday. It took a long time for them to fianally trust me.  But now they almost rely on me.  I knelt down and scooped up the fox.  He licked me gently on the ear.  I hugged him and set him back on the ground.  Next, I hugged the deer, which nuzzled me in return.  I blew a kiss to each of the birds, and they settled on my shoulders.  I turned and walked through the maze of roses, glistening with sweet dew, the animals at my heels.  As I was wondering through, I met up with my fairy godmother, Yolinda.  She gently planted a kiss on top of my head.

"Hello, sweet child.  How does your morning fare?" she asked in a voice as sweet as honey.

"Wonderful.  You are looking quite lovely today, as you always do."  It was true.  Her shimmering wings bathed her in a rainbow light.  Her wavy blonde hair pulsed radiance around her perfectly made-up face.  There were roses entwined in her hair, which completed her dazzling appearance.  She laid a long fingered hand on my head.

"Ah, but I sense a something is going to happen to you," she mused.  "Something, I don't know what, but it will be exciting, frightening, and nerve-racking."   

'What will that be?'  I wondered as my wandering footsteps brought me to the Royal Stables.  I decided to go for a ride on my centaur, Nesses.  He saw me coming and ran to go get his saddle.  He came back with it clutched in his muscular arms.  I smiled at him and gave him an apple.  He was jumping with excitement as I tried to fasten his girth.  He loves going for rides.

"Stop moving," I yelled at him.  He stopped and looked at me with such sorrowful eyes that I laughed and gave him a carrot stick from my skirt pocket.  "Oh, that reminds me, I need to go change so I can ride!" I yelped.  "Sorry, be back in a bit!"  And I ran off towards the castle.

Like it any better?  Please keep on reviewing.  I have a lot of more chapters waiting.  But I am waiting for atleast 2 reveiws for each chapter to go on.  C'mon, I saw some stories with over a thousand reviews!

Luv, Kat

  



	3. Silver Cloud

  


          Hey!  I have a new story out now, Princess Linsey.  Please read it.  Thanks to my reviewers, Ella Lee and Ravenclawpunkg.

Luv, Kat

I jogged up the stairs and into my bedchamber.  I rifled through my wardrobe and found a short, sun yellow dress that would do well to ride in.   I walked downstairs and bumped into Jacob, our manservant.  

"Hello, Princess.  Your father is looking for you.  He needs to talk to you,'' he said cheerfully, his wrinkled face stretched into a broad grin.  

"Can you tell him that I'm taking Nesses for a ride?  Tell him I'll be back in a little," I replied, bustling out the door.  I had taken so long that Nesses had jumped the fence, ran up to the front gate, and was trying to get past the guard, who had tears of laughter rolling down his rosy cheeks.  The guard guffawed as Nesses made another lunge at the door, and he grabbed his lead rope.  The centaur turned, saw me and whinnied with delight.  The guard was out of breath with laughter.

"You…have…one…silly, annoy-…annoying…centaur," the guard gasped between peals of laughter. I laughed along with him, than swung up the six feet to Nesses' back.  Fritzy came running over, barking madly, when we were getting ready to leave.  I didn't know what he wanted, but Nesses did.  Gently, he scooped up the puppy in his arms and handed him to me.  I got it now.  He wanted to go on a ride too!  

"Canter," I ordered.  He has such a fast canter that it's as fast as my horse's fullest gallop, but so smooth that I don't need to hold on.  "To the Zoo!" I yelled.

The Zoo is where we keep the castle's exotic pets, like wild centaurs, (I found baby Nesses hurt and abandoned by his herd.) gnomes, ogres, phoenixes, talking parrots, and unicorns.  I have a phoenix, unicorn, dog, horse, centaur, and a parrot that spoke Ogrese.  My phoenix is called Flames, my unicorn is Silver Cloud, my dog, is, as you know, Fritzy, my horse is called Fancy, my centaur is Nesses, and my parrot is _Samoy_ or 'Annoying Bird' in Ogrese.  I went over and visited Flames.   He greeted me with a squawk that set a neighboring bush on fire.  Nesses grabbed a bucket of water that was lying near the compound and quickly doused the flames.  With a smile, he galloped back to where we were standing and said proudly, "All gone!" as he only knew simple sentences.  He was not naturally supposed to talk, but had spent many years with me working on simple words.  He was a very talented centaur and although it took him awhile to pronounce some words right, he eventually learned.  

I rode him back to the stables.  I put him back into the paddock and whistled my call for Silver Cloud.  It was three shrill notes, then a low note with an up tilt on the end.  Trotting smoothly to the gate, she looked amazing.  Her long golden mane hung down her neck, her snow white hair was shiny, and most beautiful was her horn, a long iridescent twisted horn that swirled all the colors of the rainbow around it.  Unicorns were simply stunning.  Suddenly, I remembered what Jacob had told me.  I pulled myself up on Clouds back and rode towards the castle. 

The next chapter is where the excitement starts.  Review fast if you want the next chapter to be out.  You might not now, but when it comes out, you are gonna wish you reviewed sooner.  Please review. 

Luv, Kat


	4. The Awful Truth

Thanks to all who reviewed.  That would be, hmmmm, let's see, NOBODY!!!!!!!!!!!  Please start reviewing!  If you review for me, tell me if u want reviewed too.  I will!!!!!!  My other story has only two chapters, but more reviews.  Please also review my The Warning story.  Please?

When I got there, I found the door guard unconscious on the door front.  

"Hmmmm," I wondered.  Then it hit me.  I don't know why it hadn't struck me as odd before.  The guard never laughed.  I opened the wooden doors and had a gas mask shoved onto my mouth.  The servants all had one on too.  Hurriedly, they grabbed my arms and pulled me to the throne room.   My mother, in her own gas mask, was crying.  My father drew me to him.

"Jessica, my darling, something terrible has happened in my kingdom.  We are under attack, by Paniests.  They have released a deadly gas into the castle.  First, you laugh uncontrollably.  Then you faint.  You must run, dear Jessica.  It is not safe here.  My psychic predicts that they will attack again at daybreak tomorrow.  To be safe, pretend to be a roaming villager, a boy ideally.  You must LEAVE!"  he bellowed.  I ran to my room, skidding on the floor tapestries.  I pulled on a short green dress and some knee high boots.  I grabbed a bag and put in a magic pot that always filled with food.  It was a present from my fairy godmother.  I ran to the weaponry and grabbed a dagger.  This I stuck in a secret knife compartment inside my boot.  I grabbed a sword, and filled and put on a quiver full of arrows and a bow.  Then, I sprinted outside.  I used Silver Cloud to tell the animals about my quest.  The deer ran off and came back with magic berries that would cure me of any illness.  The birds brought me a magic feather that would make you fly.  The present form the fox was a fur coat that made you invisible as well as kept you warm.  Thanking the animals, I tucked my newly acquired gifts into my bag. I looked to the sun.  It was setting.  I only had a few more hours left.  I needed one more thing.  As I ran into my room, I found it.  Fritzy was sitting on my bed.  I grabbed him, and ran out to the stables.  I tied all my packages to Nesses, because he was the strongest.  Then, I set my little dog in the hay beside Silver Cloud.  I then saddled up Fancie for the long ride.  Dejectedly, I walked back to the palace.  

The next morning, I was awoken by the frantic shaking of an ashen-faced Eloise.  

"Wake up, Jessica!  They are coming!"  cried Eloise.

  


          Ohhhh, I luv cliff hangers.  What will happen?  Well, review and find out!

Luv, Kat.  Remember to r/r my other stories too!


End file.
